Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by oxJOJOox
Summary: Maria and Randy have been dating for two years. They were always happy together. But what happens when the pair break up because of an argument?  Awful Summary, I know!
1. Introduction

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter One: Introduction

"I thought you loved me!" Maria said, basically yelling at the guy standing in front of her.

"_Loved_. Keyword _loved_." Her boyfriend, Randy,said back.

"Randy, I thought you were different! You're nothing but an- an asshole!" Maria choked out through tears.

Randy and Maria, or_ Mandy_, as some people would call them, are, or _were_, the WWE's _it_ envied their relationship. They wanted to be like them. They thought that they were perfect for each other. And they thought that they were the perfect couple. They were that couple that would always kiss each other no matter what, no matter who was watching. They were that couple that held each other's hand no matter what. They were the couple who were adjoined at the hip. But as of late it hasn't been that way. And no one backstage knew, until now.

"...And you're nothing but a bitch!"

"I'm a what!" Maria responded with both tears of sorrow, and tears of anger.

"A bitch! _Understand_?" Randy responded slower. And he emphasized the word understand.

That's when Maria's palm connected with his face. Randy looked as if he was about to snap Maria in half. Reality had just sunk in for her. She just slapped a guy, a strong guy, in the face, and he was fully capeable of murdering her with his bare hands, and she knew this. A look of fear filled her eyes. And she ran off crying. Mickie, Maria's best friend, looked at Randy and said, "You're a dick," then she ran after her friend.

**XXXX**

Mickie continued trying to comfort Maria.

Honestly, nothing could make Maria feel better right now. Her heart was broken. And there was nothing that could fix that.

"Maria you're too good for him anyway." Mickie said sympethetically.

"Mickie, you're just saying that." Maria said through sobs.

"Ria I'm not just saying that. You were too good for him, and you know it."

Maria looked at the mirror. Her eyeliner was runnning.

"Mickie, I loved him."

Mickie wiped Maria's eyes.  
>"Hon I know you did, It was obvious. He was a jerk, and I'll kick his ass, because he hurt you."<p>

Maria quietly giggled at her best friend's remark. Mickie always had her back no matter what, and that's why Maria loved her. Maria hugged her.

"Thank you Mickie." An almost invisible smile crept upon her lips.

Mickie returned the hug.

"You're welcome Ria."

"Mickie can I stay with you and Eve tonight?"

"You know you can."

"Thank You." Maria responded in almost a whisper.

**XXXX**

"Well I'm just going to ask what everyone's been wondering.. Why'd you break up with her?." Cody Rhodes asked one of his closest friends.

"WHY is it anyone else's business! I broke up with her because I wanted to!" Randy responded as though he was going to snap in Viper mode right then and there.

"I was just asking.. It seems like just last week you guys were so in love."

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it right now. Maybe tomorrow. But not right now." Randy said, with his palm on his face. Right where Maria slapped him.

"Alright, whatever man. Since you're so upset right now, I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Have fun sleeping alone, tonight. You lost a good girl." And with that Cody walked away.

"_Have fun sleeping alone tonight. You lost a good girl_." The words echoed through Randy's head. Longer than he actually imagined. And then he realized that he _did_ lose a good girl. She put up with him and his bullshit for two years. Two very long years.

He'd miss her, and he'd miss her a lot, that's for sure.

**XXXX**

"Mickie, quit cheating!" Eve shouted while playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops.

"I'm not cheating; You just can't play!"

"I can play! You're just not playing fair!" Eve pouted.

"2500 to nothing! You suck at this game Eve." Mickie began to brag.

"I'm the champ at this game!" Mickie continued.

"Whatever Mickie. Hey Ria, you wanna play?"

Maria didn't respond. She just layed there on the bed. _Silent_.

"Maria are you okay?"

They heard Maria sniffle. Obviously, she had been crying. But who wouldn't? Her boyfriend of two years dumped her. For no reason, or well _that's how she saw it_.

**A/N: Why did Maria & Randy even get into that argument in the first place? Hmm... I know, it's super short! But did you like it? I hope you did. And I won't continue until I get 5+ reviews. **


	2. I Love Her Too Much

**"I try my best to wear a disguise  
>But it's written on my face"<strong>

**- Rihanna (Crazy Little Thing Called Love)**

"Maria.." Eve said quietly.

Maria was sleeping. She had to wake up to get ready for the day that she had planned with the girls, Eve & Mickie.

"Maria…" Eve began to shake her redheaded friend.

She still didn't budge.

"MARIA!" Eve screamed

"I'm up! I'm up!" Maria popped up.

"Come on Ria we gotta get ready for the day."

"I don't want to.."

"Why not? You're usually eager to get up and go see fans.."  
>"I'm just… Not in the mood right now.. And Randy will be there, I'm just not ready to see him yet.."<p>

"We can call Vince & tell him that you're not feeling well.." Mickie said coming in from the restroom.

"But Mickie, that would be lying." Eve responded.

"You and your paranoia.." Mickie said with a slight chuckle..

"But Eve.. It wouldn't be lying, because I'm _not_ feeling well.."

The redhead's two closest friends looked back at her.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked curiously.

"Lately my back has been killing me. I've been barfing.. And.." She got quiet. "I'm late."

"Maria, you're not late yet.. You still have until 6:00 p.m until the show starts. But you will be late if- OHH.. Umm.. Maria.. You think you might be pregnant..?" Mickie said.

"That's the thing. I don't want to be pregnant. I'm just now getting a push. I mean, sure, I'm not fighting for the belt, but at least I'm being showed on Tv. Which is kinda hard for Divas now."

"Maria.. I think you'd be an awesome mom!" Eve said excitedly.

"Did you just hear anything that I said?"

"The baby will be SO cute!" Mickie said, ignoring the bubbly diva.

"You guys.."

"I'M going to be the godmother." Eve said with a smile.

"No, I am!" Mickie responded, and then the duo began to argue.

"OMG you guys! Leave it alone! I don't want a child. Not right now at least. Especially because this baby is the reason that Randy and I split up!"

Mickie & Eve quit arguing and looked at Maria.

"What do you mean the baby is the reason that you & Randy split up?"

Maria looked down.

Her two friends continued to look at her.

"Well Maria?" Eve asked, getting impatient.

"Well.." Maria said quietly.

"I told Randy that I might be pregnant. He was excited, because he wants a family. I do want a family, I do. But not this early in my career. Not while I'm still young. And I told him that, And he got upset. Then, we got into a big arguement. And we broke up."

The girls were all quiet for a moment.

Then, Mickie finally spoke out.

"So what were you planning to do with the baby?"

"I was going to.. abort it." Maria said looking down once again.

Mickie looked at her, "Maria, don't you think that you're being a little selfish?"

Maria began to cry a little.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." she stood up.

"Well Maria, we're going to talk about this. This is important!" Eve shouted.

"Well I don't want to!" And with that, Maria ran out of the room crying.

Mickie sighed.

"Why'd you have to yell Eve? You know how sensitive she is."

"This was something that we needed to talk about now. Not later. NOW. That was stubborn of her to even think about aborting the baby for the sake of her career." Eve responded in a very serious tone

"Well.. I guess you're right. But she's still our friend, you shouldn't have yelled at her like that. We have to find her.."

Now it was Eve's turn to sigh. "Yeah, I guess so."

xoxoxo

Maria walked down the hallway of the hotel sobbing, looking down at her feet.

"Maria?" A male voice that Maria recognized called out.

Maria turned around.

"Dolph?"

"Maria? What's wrong?" He went over to her and hugged her.

She hugged him back & cried on his shoulder.

"Everyone hates me. Randy. Mickie. Eve. Everyone."  
>He held her tighter.<p>

"I don't hate you."

"You would if I told you why they hate me." Maria said, crying slightly more than she already was.

"Tell me what's going on, Ree.."

"I'm.. Well.. I might be pregnant.. I don't want the baby. It's too soon in my career for a baby. And I just don't think I'm ready. And Randy broke up with me and called me a bitch in front of the whole roster for it. Mickie & Eve are basically yelling at me for my decision.. I just.. I just can't handle it Dolph. The ones that I love the most hate me."

"Maria.. I still don't hate you. And not to sound too chliche, but you're a big girl, and you can make your own decisions. If they really loved you, they would respect that, and wouldn't judge you. Yeah, it is Randy's child too, but he's not the one carrying it for 9 months."

Maria smiled a bit, and she pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you Dolph. I needed to hear that."

Dolph smiled.

"Anytime Ree."

xoxoxo

_You lost a good girl. You lost a good girl. You lost a good girl._

The words that Cody said repeated in Randy's head all throughout the day.

When he was at the gym, all he could think about was Maria.

When he was taking a shower, all he could think about was Maria.

When he watched Tv, all he could think about was Maria.

She was the only thing on his mind. He missed her, and he'd do anything to see her. _Anything_.

He was planning on meeting Cody in the lobby soon, so he left. He needed some coffe anyway.

While walking down to the lobby, guess what he saw?

He saw her red hair.  
>He saw her green eyes.<p>

He saw her purple pajama shorts that he bought her.

He saw her.. with another guy.

This ENRAGED Randy. But he tried his best to keep it cool.

He calmly walked away, and went to the lobby.

In there Cody waited at a table that was exactly in the middle of the lobby.

Cody motioned for Randy to come over there, and so Randy did.

Randy sat down and put his face in his palms.

Cody looked at his friend with concern.

"Still bummed out about the Maria situation?"  
>Randy looked at him, looking rather upset, and responded,<p>

"Don't say her name around me. And yes. I'm still 'bummed out' about it. You know I saw her in the hallway.. with _Dolph_?"

"Ziggler?"

"Yes. We haven't even been broken up for 24 hours, and she's already huged up on another guy. It's not right."  
>"Well." Cody responded, "Have you thought about doing the same thing to her?"<p>

"I couldn't.. I couldn't do that to her. I love her too much.."

**A/N: This was like, the worst place to stop, But oh well. On the first chapter, I got 4 reviews, Even though I wanted 5. Just thought that I'd continue this anywho, because people like this story so far. It'd be nice if I can get 5+ reviews on this chapter. Thank You. :D**


End file.
